


Stealing Coffee

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: + 1, 5 Things, British Female Character, Bucky has the unique ability to piss her off., Coffee, F/M, Fluff, I also suck at Summaries, I've been debating whether or not to post this, Sydney has no powers, because I had to have a cute ending, god I can't tag, i've decided to post, other than the ability to make amazing coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bucky steals Sydney's coffee and 1 time she steals his.<br/>No actual Sydney/Bucky but there is the start of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Coffee

                1. Stark Tower was, for once, completely filled with peace and silence. That was, of course, because it was 5 AM and all of the Avengers were asleep. Including Tony. This was a special time. Sydney was in the common kitchen of Stark Tower, making herself a cup of coffee that would get her through the days worth of paperwork she was about to do. Just as she had finished pouring the hot water into her mug, she turned to put the kettle back. When she returned to her mug, it had disappeared. "What the fu-?" She glanced around for the thief in question and found the recently deprogrammed Winter Soldier retreating to his floor.

                Now Sydney, usually she didn't mess with people who could kill her in one fell swoop. But it was 5 AM. And she hadn't had her morning coffee. Because it was just stole by some coffee-stealing asshole. "Hey, Barnes! Give that back!"

                She followed him to the elevator but the doors closed on her just in time to see his smug, unfairly handsome, smirk.

                "Weiner Soldier." She mumbled to herself, as she returned to make herself another coffee.

                ---

                2. After that morning Sydney just needed another coffee that wasn't going to be stolen by the Weiner Soldier, as she had opted to start calling him. She had finished decrypting the scrawls of the scientists writing for her boss Maria, and so had headed down to Stark Industries, to give them to her. Sydney was one of the few people who knew that after the downfall of SHEILD and HYDRA that SHIELD was slowly rebuilding itself. Maria was still her boss and so decrypting files was still her job.

                As she made her way out of Maria's office she spotted the small kitchen of her boss' floor. She really needed a coffee. With the approval of Maria, she was allowed to make some, on the promise that Sydney would make Maria some. Once their two fresh coffees had been poured into their respectful mugs, Sydney turned away to steal some biscuits for herself. When she returned only one mug sat on the counter top and the other had disappeared. "Oh for fuck's sake."

                She turned to the only door into and out of the kitchen and scowled at the retreating form of James Buchanan Barnes. Running out of the room she followed him, yelling obscenities at him. "Oi, you fuckin' asshole! You can't just take people's coffees!" Her British accent was coming out in spades. "Aaaaaaaand he's gone. Fuck."

                Sydney trudged back to the  kitchen and poured her own coffee before taking the two into Maria's office. "Sorry 'bout that. The Weiner Soldier just stole my coffee."

                Maria waved her off, as they sat down to discuss her future.

                ----

                3. There was no way Barnes was going to steal her coffee. He wasn't named Sid, and he wasn't sitting right next to the counter like she was. She understood that this was a problem. Well, he was the problem. If he'd just stop stealing her coffee than all would be well.

                As her name was called, Sydney acted a little too quickly to be considered normal. She uttered a thank you as she left the building, onto the streets of New York City. Well, Brooklyn. Still just as awesome. She had one earphone in as she walked through the city, towards her apartment, as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around ready to kick some ass if she needed to but found no one behind her.

                She did, however, feel a distinct lack of heat radiating from her right hand. When she turned back around she found her coffee gone and Barnes sauntering away, with her coffee. "God fucking Dammit."

                She didn't even chase him. She really was not in the mood. She just wanted to go home. "I'm seriously gonna kill that man next time."

                ---

               4. She was back in Stark Tower, taking a coffee  break from the paperwork she was doing. Now usually she could handle paperwork with a positive attitude but right then, all she wanted to do was tear her eyeballs out. Coffee was her only saviour, as it was for all aspects of life.

                Knowing Barnes was in the tower, Sydney kept her hand around her mug, sure he wouldn't take it again. As she walked back to the dining table on the communal floor where all her work was set out, Sydney placed the mug down as she sat in the wooden chair at the head of the table.

                For a good minute she was alone, and her coffee was untouched. Then that minute was over. She looked up to grab her coffee. She pawed at the empty space when the mug should have been and looked around the rest of the room. Barnes was there leaning against the kitchen counter as he chatted to Steve and Natasha. Drinking her coffee. From her mug.

                "Oh for fucks sake." She growled, loud enough for the trio to hear.

                Steve seemed horrified by her swearing, as if he hadn't heard her swear before. Natasha's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's up, Sid?"

                Sydney shook her head, collecting her files together and shoving them in her bag. As she stormed past, she growled again, "Motherfucking, coffee-stealing asshole." Then she exited the room via the elevator.

                The doors closed, but not before she saw the frown on Barnes' face.

                ---

                5. Sydney was sitting in the counter in Stark's kitchen, sipping from a hot cup of coffee. She was warming her hands on the mug, it was cold out and she had to walk. That's what she got for living in Brooklyn and working in Manhattan. Her long purple fringe was dipping into the beverage, and she had had enough of coffee dripping down her face. Placing the mug on the counter beside her, she quickly and carelessly tied her hair in a French braid and let it flow over her shoulder.

                Then Barnes strolled into the room with Steve in tow. She sighed heavily and banged her head against the cupboard behind her. The latter was non-voluntary. "Ah! Shit." She rubbed the back of her head as she grimaced in pain.

                Steve was quick to jump to her side. "Okay there?"

                "I'm fine. Wait, what the he-" She looked at Barnes who smirked over her cup of coffee, as he drank from the mug. "Fucking hell. Again? Freaking again?!"

                He shrugged.

                "God I come here as a reprieve from my fucking family and all I get is a coffee stealing asswipe. Ugh." Sydney sighed before jumping off the counter and turning to Barnes. "Hey, you know what? I feel like being a nice person right now. How about I teach ya how to use the coffee machine?" She nodded to Barnes who just stared at her. "Yeah okay. So coffee in filter, in here." she showed the simple instructions, closing the lid as she did. "Then pour as much water as you need into the pot, like so." She poured water straight from the tap into the coffee pot and stopped. "Finally you put the pot back into the machine and you turn it on." She waited for the coffee to finish brewing and finished with, "And voila, coffee." She poured some into a travel mug then walked away. "Bye."

                As she left, she heard Steve laugh.

                ---

+1

                Sydney hadn't realised Barnes was in the kitchen as she strolled into the communal area of Stark Tower a day later. Her family had thankfully gone home and her apartment was without the constant nagging from her mother. She stopped just as she reached the door and saw Barnes using the coffee machine just as she instructed. This was her chance. After he'd finished pouring the coffee into the mug and moved to put the pot into the sink for someone else to clean up, Sydney sneaked past him, hopped onto the counter and held his mug in her hands. The bitter smell of coffee welcomed her into the kitchen as she took a sip.  Barnes turned around just as she groaned, "Ugh, this is horrible."

                "Thanks." He growled. He didn't not look like a happy bunny.

                "I mean this is horrible. This is an abomination. What did you do?" She looked into the swirling monstrosity with curious eyes.

                "I did it just like you told me." He sighed. "How come they never taste like yours?" He leaned against the counter, his metal arm flexing and whirring.

                She frowned before placing the mug on the counter beside her. "How many times have you tried to make my coffees?"

                "47 times." He admitted, gripping the counter.

                "Is that why you kept stealing mine?"

                "Well, yeah, I mean the first time, I just wanted a coffee and I didn't know how to use the machine."

                "Or how to ask someone nicely."

                "But the rest, I just really like your coffee." He smiled sadly. It was the puppy dog eye smile, the one that Steve did any time he asked her to help him with his 'adapting to the 21st century' quest.

                She tried. She couldn't resist. "Alright, I'll show you how."

                "What?"

                "I'll show you how to make my coffee. But not here."

                "Where and why not here?"

                "My apartment. And because the recipe is a closely guarded secret that Tony is trying to take from me. So you have to keep the secret."

                "How many other people know?"

                "Two of the most trustworthy people I know."

                "Oh okay."

                "Good, follow me."

                                                                                *Extended*

                "Holy shit. That's it?" Barnes speculated across the kitchen island.

                "That's it." Sydney nodded, taking a sip of her own mug, while Barnes marvelled the mug in his hands.

                "Who would have known it was that simple?"

                "Not Stark. And not you as far as anyone is concerned." Sydney pointed at him as he nodded.

                "Who were the other two who know?"

                "Coulson and Natasha."

                "Oh." Bucky commented. "Does this mean I can keep stealing your coffee?"

                "How about you just ask me if you want one?"

                "But stealing is so much fun." The glare Sydney gave him over the rim of her mug was enough to dissuade that comment. "Huh okay, maybe not."

                "Good." She beamed.

                "So, what did you mean when you said you came to the tower as a reprieve from your family?" Barnes began placing the mug on the counter but keeping his hand wrapped tightly around it.

                "Ugh." Sydney hung her head, hoping he hadn't kept that little piece of information in mind. "Basically, my mother came around last night for our 'mandatory every two months dinner' with her new family and all she did was nag and boast about how amazing her new family is, and how much of a disappointment I am." She explained sighing heavily.

                "Oh. What about your father?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sid."

                "It's okay, you didn't know."

                Bucky nodded before looking over to her TV. "Wanna watch some movies?"

                "Sure." They cuddle on the couch together with their coffees as Sydney took control of the TV remote and smiled. "What about this one?"

                "Never seen it."

                "Oh my God, dude, you have so much to catch up on." She clicked the play button, and threw her legs over Bucky's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, they are all my fault.  
> Also don't own any of the characters apart from Sydney. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
